


Black Mesa Containment Breach

by AjumpingSpider



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, don't really know tags rip me, will probably add more tags once i figure shit out more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjumpingSpider/pseuds/AjumpingSpider
Summary: Gordon thought that Black Mesa was about as bad as it could get, he's been revising that thought lately.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	Black Mesa Containment Breach

**Author's Note:**

> considering this is the first thing I have written in god knows how long I think It's not too bad. Pretty much started out as a "hey wouldn't this be cool?" and everyone in the discord when "YES" and now this is a thing i guess XD

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Item #: SCP-5056

Object Class: Safe

Special Containment procedures: SCP-5056 is to be kept on a DVD-ROM and locked in a secure locker when not in use for testing. When testing SCP-5056 is to be run on a secured foundation computer, a D-class is to be given a VR headset and controls fitted with both a verbal communicator and recording capabilities.  
Addendum: All testing on SCP-5056 is to be put on hold until notified by Sight Director ██ █████ ███. Until such permission is given SCP-5056 is to be kept in containment. 

Description: SCP-5056 is an anomalous copy of the virtual reality port for the 1998 video game Half-Life by software company Valve, and looks like an average DVD-ROM disk. The only outwardly anomalous quality SCP-5056 possesses is that neither surface of the disk can be scratched, tests conducted with a diamond coated tungsten-carbide drill bit failed to leave a mark on the disk's surface. SCP-5056 was recovered in a police investigation after a missing persons report was filed and forgotten about until an officer took the game home and subsequently vanished the next day. SCP-5056 then found its way into foundation custody. An estimated 16 unexplained disappearances could be linked to SCP-5056. Testing on D-Class personnel has revealed that anyone who plays SCP-5056 is pulled into the game as the player character, personal memories are slowly replaced with programmed ones of the character being played. Once a full overwrite occurs the player is lost and all outside communication is also lost.  
Addendum: Only one instance of the entities existing within SCP-5056 exiting into our reality has occurred. Four weeks after testing with D-7879 where testing resulted in failure and loss of a foundation doctor and a week later a D-Class personnel, the security feed from SCP-5056’s testing chamber experienced a static malfunction. Once visual clarity was restored D-7879 and five entities were visible within the chamber. Four resembled humanoids, the last appeared to be canine.  
The files below contain all known information on the SCP-5056-1 entities. 

All SCP-5056-1 entities are dangerous possessing both a multitude of weapons and the knowledge to use them. Several of the SCP-5056-1 entities however have been observed displaying additional anomalous qualities, whether this is the same for all entities is as of yet unknown.

SCP-5056-1a : Entity resembles a short, stocky older human male, with a balding head and thick mustache. The Entity wears a white lab coat.  
SCP-5056-1b :Entity resembles an older human male. The Entity is roughly ████ in height, mostly bald and wearing a white lab coat and square glasses.  
SCP-5056-1c :Entity resembles a middle aged human male in their early to mid thirties, the entity wears a white lab coat similar to the above entities, with the noticeable difference of a propeller cap. SCP-5056-1c is the tallest of the entities with a thin and lanky build.  
SCP-5056-1d : Entity resembles a larger than normal Golden Retriever  
SCP-5056-1e : Entity is the only one other than SCP-5056-1d to not be dressed in a lab coat, instead SCP-5056-1e wears what appears to be a helmet that partially obscures its face and a bullet proof vest with the word “SECURITY” written across the back. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything had been a blur of color and sound, granted that the color was mostly gray and the sound was mostly shouting and gunshots. Gordon had only enough mind to register someone with a familiar voice, grab his arm and take off running. Gordon stumbled behind; his mind felt like it had been put in a blender. Everything was jumbled and none of it was making sense. He wasn’t sure how long the familiar voice had been pulling him for, stumbling through twists and turns, only to suddenly be pulled into a dark room, the hand releasing its grip on his arm. Gordon’s world was still spinning, and he felt himself losing balance. He threw an arm out to catch himself only to crash to the floor anyway with a pained grunt.

“Nice fail bro” 

The sound of the flat grainy voice was one Gordon would be hard-pressed to ever forget, with a groan he turned to face where the sound of Benrey’s voice had come from. 

“How the fuck are- No, you know what? I don’t actually care anymore, of course all that still wouldn’t kill you!” 

A heavy hand falls onto his shoulder, causing him to jump slightly.

“You see Dr.Bubby I told you this was Gordon!”  
“Sssshhhhhhh! You’ll lead them right to us!”

Gordon elected to ignore whatever it was Bubby and Dr. Coomer were going on about for the time being, something about him, looking different? Whatever, problem to be considered when he didn’t feel like his brain was full of cotton. First things first, roll call. Benrey, Dr. Coomer, and Bubby were present and accounted for, some with more relief than others. Bubby and Dr.Coomer seemed to have started a heated whisper argument about something a good few feet away, Benrey hadn’t said a word since but Grodon hadn’t heard anymovent from his direction so he possibly hadn’t gone anywhere.

"Tommy, you here somewhere too man?"  
"I'm right here Mr. Freeman, and Sunkist is here too!"

He turns towards Tommy's hushed voice in the dark and instead finds a face full of dog slobber as Sunkist licks him. Spluttering he pushes the enthusiastic dog back and takes his glasses off to wipe the dog spit off his face grinning despite everything. Only for his hand to never reach it. Looking down in the dim light Gordon could just make out his arm. The sleeve from just past his elbow to where his hand should be was limp and empty. Gordon stared at it for a second as his mind started to processed his fucking arm was missing! Something in his change in demeanor must have suggested a freakout, he had just sucked in a shaky breath when a frigid hand clamped itself over his mouth stifling any shouts that wanted to desperately claw out of his throat.

“Is Mr. Freeman ok?”  
“Feetman’s fine. His brain is just……….catching up”  
“Catching up?”  
“.......Like…..the game memories and real……...shits weird, bro”

Gordon clawed at Benrey’s hand until he managed to pry it from his face. He was prepared to argue with Benrey, almost just because nothing the guy ever said made sense. But his mind had time to clear a little and Gordon was starting to make sense of Benrey’s words, kind of. 

“What do you mean by game and real memories?”  
“Huh?”

Huffing in annoyance he pushed his glasses up and pressed the heels of his hands, well hand to his eyes. Of course Benrey wasn’t going to be helpful. Gordon turned to face Tommy, who had one hand on Sunkists neck, tangling his fingers in the dog's fur, and the other was resting on Benrey’s shoulder. The guard had pulled his legs up to his chest and had wrapped his arms around them after Gordon dislodged his hand previously and was now just staring blankly at the floor. Shuffling over to Tommy’s other side Gordon reached out and gripped his shoulder. Tommy’s face was a mix of worry and fear, similar to what Gordon saw in their time back in Black Mesa. Glancing between both him and Benrey then looking down at the clothes that were distinctly not the HEV suit that he was now wearing. 

“Tommy, man. Please tell me you can explain to me what the hell is going on”  
“W-Well it’s-”

Whatever Tommy was going to say got cut off by a loud crash outside and Bubby swearing loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout outs to Kibbits , Jodispooks, Therealitymess, and everyone else who helped workshop/edit this and encouraged me to write and helped develop this au further! Y’all rock 
> 
> also OkguyWritesThings (Realitymess) wrote a prequel or sorts for one of the characters and it slaps so go check it out!


End file.
